I Really Wanna be IN You
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Setelah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Sebastian langsung keluar lagi—mendapati Ciel yang polos ketika akan berganti pakaian."GYAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?" Warning : LEMON! Sekuel dari I Really Wanna be With You. Enjoy!


**Summary :**

_Setelah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Sebastian langsung keluar lagi—mendapati Ciel yang polos ketika akan berganti pakaian. Sungguh, tak sehelai benang pun menutupi __tubuh halusnya."GYAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?" _Warning : **LEMON**! Adult content inside. Read on your own risk!

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji dan seluruh karakternya milik Yana Toboso. Kenapa? Ya iyalah, sebelom saya bilang 'punya saya' aja Anda uda pasang muka mau nimpuk gitu, ckckck. –ditimpuk beneran-

Judul fic ini… taulah darimana. Ini pelesetan untuk judul prekuelnya dengan makna berbau rated M. Ha? Masi ga ngerti? Dasar suka bohong! *plaak*

**Warning :**

FF ini termasuk Shonen-ai, AU, dan OOC. Selain itu 'menabrak' rated M dengan indahnya. Karena ga semua suka yang begitu, kalo merasa terganggu ato gimana silakan cari tombol "back" :D *digaplok pembaca* Tapi fic rated M ga akan masuk filter, kan? Nah, jadi ayo ngaku kenapa fic ini bisa ada di layar komputer/ponsel anda! *smirk*

Jangan berharap banyak. Ini lemon pertama yang saya tulis (==.)a -slapped-

Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! ^^,

* * *

><p><strong>I Really Wanna be IN You<strong>

**.**

**by**

**Shigure Haruki**

**.**

**.**

**[**A Sekuel for _**I Really Wanna be With You**_**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Interlude dari** I'm Sexy (1)** memecah kesunyian pagi di kediaman Michaelis. Pagi? Sepertinya tidak bisa disebut begitu juga, sih. Pasalnya matahari sudah meninggalkan garis cakrawala cukup tinggi hingga terasa cukup panas ketika terbias oleh jendela kaca. Jarum jam pun sudah menunjuk pukul 9, sedangkan sosok berambut raven itu masih asik berguling di tempat tidurnya—memimpikan 'sesuatu' dengan orang tercinta. Ketika musik sudah mengalun, barulah pria itu bangkit untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya—meregangkan otot-otot tubuh sebelum menekan tombol _snooze_.

Seperti kebanyakan orang yang baru kembali dari alam mimpi, pasti yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah, "Hoaaahm~" menguap, "jam berap—"

Sebastian Michaelis mengerjap-ngerjapkan bola mata beriris merah miliknya ke layar ponsel—takut kalau-kalau ia hanya salah liat. Tetapi dilihat berapa kali pun itu bukan angka delapan, yang artinya….

"APA! SEMBILAN? Cih!" Sebastian pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Kau tahu kenapa? Ia nyaris terlambat menghadiri upacara kelulusan Ciel, kekasihnya, yang akan dilangsungkan hanya tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. Belum lagi waktu untuk bersiap-siap dan menempuh perjalanan. Benar-benar keadaan mendesak.

"Ciel kejam sekali. Padahal aku sudah bilang akan menghadiri upacara kelulusannya," keluh Sebastian ketika berlari menuruni tangga—dengan tergesa pula ia kenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjangnya. Sebastian berjalan cepat menuju ruang makan untuk mendapati dua rangkap _sandwich_ dan segelas susu di atas meja makan—dengan sebuah _note_ di sampingnya seperti biasa.

Jangan marah padaku karena aku men-set ulang alarm-mu. Aku tahu kau lembur semalam dan tentunya sangat lelah. Jadi kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang hari ini. Cukup menjemputku saja kalau kau sempat.

-Ciel-

Sebastian tertegun cukup lama. Baru saja ia menyusun kata untuk memprotes pemuda itu jika bertemu nanti. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu khawatir sehingga berbuat demikian. Ia ingin Sebastian beristirahat cukup—hanya itu. Itulah bentuk perhatian yang ditunjukkan Ciel yang suka menutup-nutupi perasaan sendiri.

"Wah, sepertinya aku dapat 'istri' yang baik!" Sebastian tersenyum senang pada dirinya sendiri. Memang tak ada orang lain yang mendengar kata-katanya itu. Tapi tak salah `kan menyatakan pada dunia? Berbangga diri.

Sebastian kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Segera diraihnya kunci mobil dan jaket hitam kesayangannya. Kalau mau tahu jaket itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Ciel di tahun kedua mereka jadian. Jaket yang ber-_stylestyle _keren dan akan membuat siapapun kagum. Tapi tak penting, yang ingin kutegaskan di sini adalah 'jaket itu pemberian Ciel untuk Sebastian'—alasannya menjadi kesayangan.

Sebuah **Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren hitam (2)** melesat kencang di jalan raya, dikemudi oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang memburu waktu. Mobil yang dikendarai pengemudi berpakaian serba hitam itu mendahului mobil-mobil lain dengan lincahnya. Sebastian tak mau terlambat di hari sepenting ini. Ia pasti bisa datang tepat waktu—kalau itu untuk Ciel tentunya. Apa sih yang tidak untuk cinta?

Sebastian tersenyum menahan tawa ketika ia mengingat peristiwa itu. Yang mana? Kau pasti masih ingat kejadian setelah insiden Catherine, `kan? Maksudku, ketika Sebastian meminta Ciel tidur sekamar dengannya malam itu.

_**-flashback-**_

_Setelah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Sebastian langsung keluar lagi—mendapati Ciel yang polos ketika akan berganti pakaian. Sungguh, tak sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh halusnya._

"_GYAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?" Ciel segera mengambil baju mandinya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depannya yang terekspos. Wajahnya merah sekali, terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sebastian keluar dari pintu kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan kemejanya. Hanya celana hitam itu yang masih melekat di sana—menyisakan torso-nya yang terbentuk dengan baik oleh otot-otot kekar._

"_Padahal sudah tiga tahun kita tinggal seatap, tetapi kau masih saja malu-malu begitu," goda Sebastian sambil tersenyum senang. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Ciel yang melangkah mundur. __Ciel berada di antara lemari dan tempat tidur lalu di belakangnya ada dinding. Hm, posisi yang menguntungkan untuk Sebastian, bukan? Maka dapat Ciel lihat dengan jelas senyum Sebastian berubah menjadi lebih mesum dibanding biasanya._

"_Ka—kau mau apa, hah?"__ tanya Ciel takut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika jalannya untuk mundur diblokir oleh dinding putih pembatas ruang kamar. _

_Sebastian hanya menyeringai—memerangkap Ciel di antara tubuhnya dan dinding dan menghujaninya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jemari kanannya mulai meraba sisi kiri tubuh Ciel—meraba pinggangnya lalu turun perlahan ke pinggul, sedangkan jemari kanannya membelai lembut pipi Ciel. Sebastian tahu sentuhan fisik itu terasa memberi sengat listrik pada tubuh ringkih Ciel. Ia lihat anak itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil mendesah pelan. Rasanya jadi tidak sabar ingin—oh, baiklah belum waktunya._

"_Se—sebastian?" tanya Ciel bingung ketika ia merasakan Sebastian melepaskan sentuhannya dan menjauh._

"_Hm?__ Ada apa, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian santai sambil berjalan ke arah lemari—membelakangi Ciel yang berdiri tercengang dengan wajah panas._

"_Kau tidak jadi—ukh," suara Ciel tercekat, ia tak mungkin sanggup melanjutkan kalimat '__itu'._

"_Kenapa?__ Kali ini kau yang tak sabar, ya?" Sebastian tertawa kecil sambil kembali ke tempat Ciel mematung. Ia mencubit pelan kedua pipi Ciel sambil tersenyum—membuat Ciel kembali kehilangan kata-kata dengan wajah merona._

"_Aku tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh, kok. __Hanya mau mengambil pakaian yang tertinggal. Rupanya pikiranmu nakal juga, ya?" Ciel merengut menatapi kekasihnya yang tertawa puas. Lalu Sebastian pun melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi—menghilang lagi di balik pintu kaca buram._

_**-end of flashback-**_

Sebastian tertawa ketika ia mengingat peristiwa yang baru berputar di benaknya. Menurutnya ekspresi Ciel benar-benar lucu. Ia mengerti Ciel memang sama sekali awam untuk hal begitu. Tetapi, tidakkah ia terlalu polos untuk pemuda seusianya? Yah, itulah hal yang membuatnya manis.

"Kalau untukmu, aku pasti akan menunggu sampai kapanpun—sampai kau siap dan menatapku dengan lembut. Bukan dengan pandangan takut, Ciel," gumam Sebastian pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum—mengakui dirinya memang terlalu mencintai pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

Sebastian memarkir mobilnya di lapangan parkir _Harl Evirlenge Univesity_. _Well_, mobil-mobil lain mungkin tak se-_cool_ mobil miliknya, tetapi tak dapat diingkari bahwa lapangan parkir universitas itu memang penuh sesak oleh mobil. Dampaknya terasa sekali bagi Sebastian yang datang terlambat—ia harus susah payah menemukan tempat parkir. Benar-benar menyusahkan. Tapi, untuk Ciel apa sih yang tidak?

Sebastian turun dari Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren hitam kesayangannya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel. 9:25. Meski beda tipis yang penting ia berhasil tiba tepat waktu. Sebastian tersenyum puas. Ditatapnya pantulan diri sendiri di pintu mobil yang menutup. Setelan resmi yang serba hitam—setelah ia mengganti jaketnya dengan _coat_ tentunya.

"Tampan, lah. Setidaknya tidak akan membuat Ciel malu."

Tanpa perlu kau katakan pun takkan ada yang menyangkal hal itu, Sebastian. Dengan baju biasa pun Ciel takkan malu. Dasar!

Sebastian pun berjalan memasuki gedung kampus dengan gaya berkelas—layaknya bangsawan Inggris, bedanya ia seorang pengusaha. Dan dapat kau bayangkan seperti apa jeritan histeris para pemudi yang mengenakan jubah wisuda—heboh sekali.

"KYAAAA! BUKANKAH ITU SENIOR MICHAELIS?"

"SENIOR MICHAELIS DATANG!"

"SENIOR MICHAELIS, KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Teriakan-teriakan yang membahana itu menarik perhatian seisi kampus—termasuk Ciel yang sedang bercanda dengan Alois. Kurasa para dosen pun pasti membicarakan kedatangan Sebastian. Sementara yang bersangkutan berjalan santai-santai saja menuju ke arah Ciel yang melempar pandangan 'jangan menghampiriku sekarang' dengan wajah horror.

"Seharusnya aku mendandaninya sejelek mungkin agar tidak menarik perhatian!" gerutu Ciel dengan telinga panas. Siapa sih yang tak cemburu kalau pasangannya digilai sampai seperti itu oleh banyak wanita? Ingin sekali Ciel menghantam kepala mereka satu per satu dengan senjata tumpul. Oke, itu terlalu kejam Ciel—mereka hanya berteriak. Tetapi rasa cemburu memang seperti itu, kan? Membakar dari dalam dengan panasnya.

"Haha! Kau harus belajar sabar kalau punya pacar 'hot' macam dia, Ciel!" goda Alois sambil tertawa terbahak dan tentu saja Ciel langsung memandanginya dengan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya—yang selalu ampuh untuk menenangkan Alois.

"Hei, kalian tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya?" sapa Sebastian ramah pada Alois dan Ciel. Tak mungkin tak ramah, Alois itu sepupu Ciel—berarti calon kerabat Sebastian juga, kan? Ya, kalau mereka sudah menikah nanti. Maka Sebastian pun memasang senyum manis yang membuat beberapa _fangirl_ menjerit dari jauh. Alois tertawa melihat tampang kesal Ciel—sementara Sebastian menaikkan alis karena heran.

"Kau kenapa, Ciel? Tampangmu kusut sekali? Bukannya kau akan mewakili pidato angkatan nanti? Atau kau belum hapal teks pidatonya?" tanya Sebastian khawatir—membuat tampang Ciel makin kusut. Sebastian tak salah juga sih, toh dia tidak menyadarinya, kan? Sudah terlalu sering diteriaki anak perempuan rupanya.

"Kadang-kadang kau ini tidak peka, ya? Tentu saja Ciel cemburu, Senior Michaelis," jawab Alois seenaknya—dihadiahi jitakan hangat penuh kasih dari Ciel.

"AWW! Kok, kau menjitaku begitu, sih?" protes Alois ketika kepalan Ciel mendarat di rambut pirangnya. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang toga.

"Siapa suruh bicara aneh-aneh begitu!" umpat Ciel dengan wajah merah. Sebastian terdiam sambil memutar perkataan Alois berulang-ulang di otaknya. Aduh, kau lambat sekali sih hari ini, Sebastian?

"Habis kau malah diam, sih! Aku kan hanya menjawab sesuai fakta!" Alois membela dirinya sendiri.

"Fakta apa, idiot? Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang begitu!" sangkal Ciel.

"Ha! Harusnya kurekam kata-katamu tadi biar senior mendengarnya!" bantah Alois dengan semangat berapi-api yang tidak jelas alasannya. Sebastian bingung sendiri bagaimana menghentikan dua 'anak kecil' yang sedang bertengkar di depannya—sebelum terlintas ide cemerlang di otaknya untuk mengatasi semua masalah sekaligus.

"Kata-kata apa, ha—"

CUP!

Ha! Kena kau, Ciel! Semua anak gadis terdiam—berharap mereka salah lihat. Alois berhenti mendebat. Ciel membeku. Sebastian tersenyum seperti biasa.

"A—APA-APAAN KAU!" omel Ciel sambil menngosok bibirnya dengan lengan baju wisudanya. Alois melangkah mundur, pergi diam-diam. Anggaplah ini balas dendam kecilnya untuk Ciel, sepupunya tersayang. Dengan sedikit anggukan isyarat ke arah Sebastian, Alois pun melesat pergi.

"Aku hanya mengatasi masalah, kok," jawab Sebastian santai tanpa peduli bahwa anak-anak perempuan yang melihat adegan barusan merasa ingin menangis—tidak termasuk yang tersenyum karena menganggapnya manis.

"Kau tidak mengatasi masalah, Bodoh! Itu namanya menambah masalah!" seru Ciel frustasi sambil menghujani Sebastian dengan tatapan menyalahkan. Ia tak berani menatap sekelilingnya setelah ''kejadian' barusan. Padahal masih beruntung itu _soft kiss_ bukan _French kiss_ yang sering dilakukan Sebastian padanya.

"Kau dingin sekali? Aku `kan sekalian mengambil jatah _morning kiss_-ku. Apa itu salah?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah terluka yang dibuat-buat. Ciel jadi salah tingkah melihatnya.

"Shhh! Jangan bicarakan hal itu di tempat umum begini! Gara-gara kau, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku ketika pidato nanti?" Ciel berusaha menutup mulut Sebastian dengan tangannya.

Dan inilah adegan romantis pertama yang pernah dilakukan seorang Sebastian Michaelis ketika menginjakkan kaki kembali di sekolah almamaternya. Ia merengkuh pinggang kekasihnya—mendekapnya mendekat dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan lainnya menangkap lalu menecup lembut punggung tangan Ciel—sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. Tentu saja wajah pemuda itu memerah hebat.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mereka kalau aku milikmu. Apakah itu masih salah?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara rendah dan tenang. Manis sekali.

Ciel menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini ia tidak berontak dari pelukan Sebastian walaupun para mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang dan mahasiswi yang sengaja menonton dari jauh melihat mereka.

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Kau adalah milikku dan mereka tak berhak atasmu sedikit pun," kata Ciel sambil tersenyum malu. Dan pasangan kekasih itu kembali berbagi ciuman hangat ketika lonceng berbunyi—membubarkan semua penonton dengan paksa menuju aula utama. Alois tersenyum dari jauh—untung saja ia tidak mengganggu.

"Ternyata sepupuku sudah dewasa," gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis—menatapi kedua insan yang sedang berpagutan.

**.**

**.**

"Kini akan segera tiba saatnya kami harus melangkah di jalan masing-masing—menempuh jalan yang berbeda untuk hidup. Jika suatu saat nanti kami berkumpul kembali dengan mengumumkan kesuksesan pada dunia, _Harl Evirlenge_-lah bagian terbesar dari kehormatan itu. Terima kasih, _Harl Evirlenge Univesity._"

Tepuk tangan riuh dan air mata mewarnai upacara wisuda yang diakhiri pidato Ciel tersebut. Semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi melempar toga mereka tinggi-tinggi—berpelukan dan menjabat tangan satu sama lain. Tak kalah dengan para pengajar bergelar Professor yang memberikan _standing applause_ dari tribun VIP mereka. Dan kurasa tidak ada yang keberatan jika kali ini Sebastian naik ke atas panggung untuk menyerahkan karangan bunga _daffodil_ yang sangat indah untuk Ciel lalu memberinya pelukan hangat.

Momen yang patut dikenang—jauh melampaui masa sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel ketika mereka akan menaiki mobil.

"Hm? Kenapa, _Dear_?" tanya Sebastian yang membukakan pintu untuk Ciel yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan setelan _casual_. Celana berbahan _jeans_ yang menutupi tiga perempat bagian dari kakinya dan kaus lengan panjang bergaris yang sedikit 'lebih mengekspos lehernya'—dengan sedikit aksen syal agar Sebastian tak macam-macam tentunya.

"Kenapa kau memilih mobil yang pintunya menyusahkan begini sih?" Ciel menatapi jengah pintu mobil yang terbuka _flip _ke atas itu ketika sudah masuk—membuatnya benar-benar terlihat _sporty_ dan err—sangat menarik perhatian. Sebastian hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ia menyusul Ciel masuk ke dalam mobil melalui pintu lainnya sebelum menutup keduanya.

"Kalau kau mau tahu aku sudah bercita-cita membeli mobil ini dari dulu. Sama seperti aku bercita-cita tinggal seatap bersama dengan orang yang kucintai," jawabnya manis sambil menyalakan mesin. Bersiap melakukan perjalanan pulang. Ciel mengalihkan wajahnya—malu mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu aku setingkat dengan mobili ini, dong?" uji Ciel dengan tatapan memelas yang dibuat-buat tetapi tetap berhasil membuat Sebastian hampir hilang kendali.

"Jangan menatapku begitu sekarang, Ciel! Hampir saja aku menginjak pedal gasnya kuat-kuat," gurau Sebastian sambil menenangkan dirinya. Ciel tertawa puas mendengar kata-kata si Raven—membuatnya merasa menang dari rasa cemburu tadi. Sebastian-nya hanya bereaksi seperti ini di depannya, bukan?

"Awas kau, nanti," gumam Sebastian sebelum ikut tertawa—tanpa sadar Ciel menatapinya lekat. Setelan resmi serba hitam itu memang sangat cocok untuk Sebastian, bahkan setelah ia melepas _coat _dan menyisakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang itu. Tampan.

Lagi-lagi dampak yang membahayakan nyawa terjadi ketika Ciel mengecup singkat pipi Sebastian. Pria itu kaget dan hampir membanting penuh setirnya ke kiri. Untung saja sempat menginjak pedal rem tepat ketika berjarak beberapa inchi dari _Peugeot 407_ di depan mereka.

"Ciel, kumohon jangan lakukan itu di jalan. Kau lihat `kan kita hampir menabrak mobil orang?" Ciel mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Ternyata memang hanya dirinya yang mempunyai dampak seperti itu untuk Sebastian.

Pasangan kekasih itu pun memutuskan untuk singgah ke super market sebelum pulang. _Yeah_, mereka akan berbelanja untuk makan malam. Hitung-hitung punya waktu luang setelah menghabiskan sekitar empat jam di tempat wisuda untuk perpisahan dan sekitar satu jam di tempat makan. Lagipula berbelanja itu salah satu bagian yang mesra dari rumah tangga, begitu menurut Sebastian

Sebastian pun kembali memarkir mobil kesayangannya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Ciel. Mereka memang pasangan yang selalu mendapat tatap semua orang. Bukan hanya karena mobilnya, Sebastian yang tampan dan Ciel yang manis itu pasangan yang tak bisa ditolak orang, bukan? Mereka bahkan mengagumi paras manis Ciel sampai tak sadar ia itu anak laki-laki. Hm, siapa suruh berpakaian ambigu.

"Kita mau masak apa, malam ini, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sambil bergegas mengambil _trolley_ ketika mereka memasuki pintu super market.

"Hm, enaknya apa, ya? Masakan apa saja boleh sih, selama itu masakanmu. Hangus pun pasti kuhabisi," celetuk Sebastian yang memeproleh sikutan dan tatapan galak si kecil.

"Jangan gombal," katanya sambil memasukkan sebungkus roti tawar untuk sarapan pagi ke _trolley_. Sebastian tertawa renyah—ikut mengambil selai cokelat dan kacang untuk dimasukkan ke keranjang dorong itu.

"Hm, kalau begitu _pasta_? Atau _spagetthi_ juga boleh," usul Sebastian sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat menu yang ia sebut.

"Boleh juga sudah lama tidak makan itu," balas Ciel sambil mengambil susu dan beberapa camilan seperti biskuit, _marshmallow_ dan cokelat.

"Eh, kau beli camilan lagi? Di rumah masih banyak, kan? Makanan manis semua lagi," protes Sebastian ketika Ciel memasukan semua yang ia ambil ke _trolley_. _Well_, keranjang berjalan itu kini didominasi oleh belanjaan pribadi Ciel dibandingkan dengan bahan untuk memasak makan malam.

"Tak apa, `kan? Toh pasti kuhabiskan!" bantah Ciel mempertahankan cokelat dan camilan-camilan tercintanya yang lain.

"Kau bisa gendut! Lagipula—" Sebastian lagi-lagi kalah oleh tatapan memelas Ciel.

"Tidak boleh, ya? Ukuran tubuhku `kan tetap tidak berubah," bujuknya. Akhirnya Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengalah sebelum ia memeluk dan mencium Ciel saat itu juga.

"Ukh, baiklah. Aku pergi ke tempat alat-alat mandi dulu," kata Sebastian sambil berusaha menenangkan diri, "tunggulah di situ."

Ciel hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum walaupun ia tahu Sebastian tidak akan menoleh ke belakang lagi. Sepertinya ia menguasai cara baru untuk membujuk Sebastian. Ampuh.

"Kadang kau manis juga," gumam Ciel sambil memasukan _Pringles_ dan beberapa camilan lain lagi yang semakin memenuhi _trolley_.

Sebastian pun kembali dengan cukup banyak perlengkapan kamar mandi seperti sabun cair, _shower puff,_ _shampoo, _dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya. Ketika akan membayar di kasir barulah Ciel menyadari hal yang tidak biasa pada belanjaan mereka.

"_Baby oil_?" tanyanya heran, "untuk apa kita membeli itu, Sebastian?"

"Ah, itu untuk jaga-jaga," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum penuh arti sebelum membayar seluruh belanjaan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Kurasa aku pun tak perlu menceritakan panjang lebar bagaimana Sebastian membawa belanjaan masuk ke mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Ciel, lalu menyetir untuk perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Hal itu terlalu biasa dibanding hal yang akan kuberitahukan selanjutnya. Ah, bahkan makan malam romantis di halaman belakang yang mereka lakukan untuk merayakan kelulusan Ciel pun kalah.

"Hari ini kau tidur di kamarku lagi?" tanya Sebastian ketika mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Hm, kurasa aku akan tidur di kamarku. Sudah seminggu aku tidur bersamamu, kan?" Ciel menguap lalu meregangkan tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidur di kamarku lagi?" tanya Sebastian sambil menangkap pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Lalu membawanya dalam ciuman panjang—tepat ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di lantai dua.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ciel dengan napas terengah setelah melepaskan ciuman panjang itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja hari ini hari spesial, kan?" bujuk Sebastian sambil menciumi pipi Ciel yang memerah.

"Eh, uh… boleh sajalah kalau begitu," ucap Ciel sambil meremat rambut hitam Sebastian yang menggelitiki lehernya dengan ciuman dari arah belakang. Sebastian hanya menyeringai tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu ia mengangkat Ciel _bridal style_ sambil menjilati bibir ranum miliknya—memaksa Ciel larut dalam ciuman sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sebastian.

Setelah Sebastian membawanya masuk ke kamar dan menindih Ciel di atas tempat tidur sambil melakukan ciuman panas, barulah Ciel sadar mengarah ke mana ciuman ini. Buru-buru ia dorong tubuh si Raven menjauh.

"Kenapa, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian lembut. Ia membelai rambut kelabu milik Ciel dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tidak ada paksaan di dalam kata-katanya. Hanya terdengar manis dan lebih… menggoda?

"Se-sebastian kau bermaksud untuk—" Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya ia bahkan tak sanggup mengucapkan kata 'itu'.

"Ya," jawab Sebastian sambil mengecup pipi Ciel, "malam ini boleh, kan?"

"Tapi, bukankah kau bilang akan melakukannya setelah menikah?" tanya Ciel ragu. Ia takut Sebastian marah atau kecewa padanya karena ia tak pernah siap. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hal ini benar-benar baru untuknya.

Sebastian mengerutkan kening, mencari ide. Jika ia tak memberikan jawaban yang tepat tentu ia tidak akan memperoleh kesempatan, kan? Kapan lagi sih Ciel tidak gemetar seperti ini? Ia hanya menatapi Sebastian dengan wajah memerah manis—tidak menghindar atau berusaha kabur sedikit pun. Dan ide itu pun datang dengan sendirinya.

"Kau ingat logika matematika? Ada salah satu metode penarikan kesimpulan melalui premis satu dan dua yang disebut metode silogisme," jelas Sebastian sambil menatap lembut Ciel-nya. Ciel mengangguk, tetapi dapat Sebastian lihat dari matanya bahwa anak itu menyimpan tanda tanya besar tentang ucapannya. Matematika dan seks tidak ada hubungannya, begitu setahu Ciel.

"Begini, 'Jika kau lulus kuliah kita akan menikah' lalu 'jika kita menikah kita akan bersetubuh'. Kau lulus kuliah diibaratkan sebagai 'p', kita menikah sebagai 'q' dan kita akan bersetubuh sebagai 'r'. Berdasarkan penarikan kesimpulan silogisme, jika premis pertama 'p maka q' dan premis kedua 'q maka r', akan diperoleh kesimpulan 'p maka r'. Jadi apa kesimpulannya?"

Ciel membelalak tak percaya, maksud kata-kata Sebastian…

"Maksudmu 'jika aku lulus kita akan melakukan'?" tanya Ciel setengah tak yakin. Percayalah ini adalah teori asli logika matematika dengan pernyataan yang kacau.

"Wah, kalau kau mengerti aku tak perlu repot menjelaskan lagi," Sebastian tersenyum mesum, "nah, jadi bagaimana?"

Wajah Ciel pasti berantakan sekali. Ia dapat merasakan panas yang menjadi merambati wajahnya. Baru saja ia mendengar pernyataan langsung dari kekasihnya tentang kau-tahu-apa dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk membantah. Jadi….

"Baiklah," dan Sebastian pun langsung menyambutnya dengan ciuman panas. Lidah si Raven bermain di rongga mulut Ciel—menginvasi, mendominasi, menyapu seluruh sudut dengan otot dan saliva. Lalu ia melakukan ciuman panas itu sambil membuka kaus lengan panjang yang dikenakan Ciel. Tentunya ciuman itu dihentikan oleh kaus.

"Kaus itu menyusahkan, lain kali kenakan kemeja saja," ujar Sebastian sambil melempar kaus yang dikenakan Ciel ke lantai—menyebabkan pemuda itu _topless_ dengan posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur. Sebastian mengamati baik-baik tiap lekuk tubuh Ciel. Ayolah, baginya itu lebih indah dibanding apapun—bahkan wanita berpayudara besar sekalipun.

"Jangan menatapiku seperti itu!" kata Ciel sambil berupaya menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Wajahnya luar biasa merah.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sebastian dengan tatapan teduh sambil mendekat—menyusuri leher Ciel dengan bibirnya.

"Ngh, ah…bu-bukan, hanya saja.. hn," Sebastian menyerang leher jenjang Ciel—memberi sedikit jilatan dan gigitan di beberapa titik yang membuat pandangan Ciel terasa berkabut, dikuasai oleh sensasi baru yang tidak dikenalnya. Panas itu tidak hanya menjalari wwajahnya tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya. Jemari Sebastian menari menuruni leher hingga ke perut Ciel dengan gerakan yang erotis—membuat pemuda itu bergidik geli sambil meremat rambut kekasihnya.

Belum sempat Ciel beradaptasi dengan serangan-serangan Sebastian, kedua tonjolan merah jambu di dadanya dimainkan oleh pria itu, membuat Ciel mendesah makin keras. Dipilin dan ditekan, terus dengan gerakan berulang hingga lidah Sebastian menggantikan salah satu tangannya yang berpindah menuju resleting celana Ciel—menariknya ke bawah perlahan.

"Ah! Sebas—mmh, kau mau-ah~" dapat Ciel rasakan udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya kini menyapa kejantanannya—yang sudah setengah menegang karena invasi panas Sebastian pada tubuh bagian atas Ciel.

"HAA-AHHH, SEBAS—AAH," Sebastian berganti menjilati puting yang satunya ketika tangannya mulai meremas kejantanan Ciel, menggenggamnya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan ibu jari—melakukan gerakan memutar. Lalu bermain dengan pangkalnya.

SRET

Sebastian menarik celana Ciel hingga ke garmennya lalu melemparnya—membuatnya teronggok di lantai. Ciel yang pikirannya mulai sama berkabut mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pria itu, menariknya dalam ciuman panjang sambil berusaha melucuti pakaiannya. Sebastian tentu saja tersenyum di sela ciumannya sambil melepas bajunya sendiri membiarkan potongan-potongan pakaian itu memenuhi lantai.

Mereka memisahkan bibir dan meninggalkan jejak saliva ketika mulai kekurangan asupan oksigen. Wajah Ciel memerah hebat ketika melihat tubuh sempurna Sebastian yang terekspos. Terutama bagian bawah, yang tentunya menunjukkan alat yang lebih besar dari miliknya walaupun dalam kondisi yang sama tegangnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang mulai bergairah, ya?" goda Sebastian sambil memainkan kejantanan Ciel dengan tangan—menghapus cairan putih yang mulai keluar di ujungnya dengan ibu jari.

"Haa—berisik! AH~" Ciel merebahkan dirinya dan meremat seprei—berusaha menyalurkan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya menggeliat nikmat. Sebastian menatapi puas lawannya, terutama jejak-jejak kemerahan di leher Ciel dan wajah dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar 'wah' itu.

"Sebastian, kau mau apa?" tanya Ciel ketika Sebastian merendahkan kepalanya, sejajar dengan kejantanan Ciel. Ia kembali duduk untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian.

"Kau akan segera tahu," katanya sambil menyodorkan dua jari ke bibir Ciel.

"Lalu apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Ciel lagi ketika Sebastian melebarkan kedua kaki Ciel.

"Jilat saja," Sebastian pun mendorong pelan kedua jarinya ke dalam rongga mulut Ciel, sambil mulai…

"MMMHHHHH~" Ciel mendesah ketika merasakan otot basah yang menyentuh ujung kejantanannya. Lidah. Lidah Sebastian mulai membasahi ujung dan sisi-sisi kejantanan Ciel, sementara jemarinya menekan 'bola' di pangkal kejantanan pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Ciel menjambak rambut Sebastian yang kini mengulum kejantanannya.

Sebastian menarik kedua jarinya ketika merasa mereka sudah cukup basah dengan saliva, lalu meraba-raba mencari jalan masuk di selangkangan kekasihnya. Dan.. _gotcha!_ Lubang masuk yang sempit dan basah. Sebastian pun mulai memasukkan jari pertama ke lubang milik Ciel. Dan pemuda itu mengerang sakit karena perasaan aneh di lubangnya. Setelah Ciel mulai terbiasa, barulah ia memaju-mundurkan jari tengahnya itu

"HNNN- AAAH- MMM" pria itu memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Ciel ke mulutnya lalu mengulumnya—disertai dengan masuknya jari kedua dan teriakan Ciel.

"Ha—uh—Sebastian, sa-sakit," keluh Ciel dengan air mata yang sudah mulai berjatuhan. Tetapi Sebastian tak mengatakan apapun. Karena apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini akan jauh lebih sakit jika tidak dipersiapkan terlebih dahulu.

Setelah Ciel mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya, barulah Sebastian menggerakkan jarinya secara zig-zag. Maju mundur seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya yang naik-turun mengulum kejantanan Ciel. Ia membuat desahan-desahan manis memenuhi ruangan, hingga akhirnya Ciel mencapai klimaksnya. Dan Sebastian menelan semuanya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ciel lelah ketika Sebastian mengeluarkan jarinya dan tidak mengulum kejantanannya lagi.

"Belum," jawab Sebastian, "yang tadi itu baru persiapan, Ciel."

Ciel sedikit heran melihat Sebastian beranjak mengambil botol kecil dari dalam laci meja dekat tempat tidur.

"_Baby oil_?" tanya Ciel pelan—suaranya hampir habis karena mendesah dan berteriak. Sementara Sebastian hanya mengangguk. Ia membuka tutup botol itu lalu mulai melumuri kejantanannya dengan cairan itu—bercampur dengan sedikit cairan putih miliknya sendiri yang sudah meleleh di ujung.

"Kau siap, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian sambil melebarkan kaki Ciel—memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang masuk Ciel.

"Awalnya mungkin akan sakit, tapi bertahanlah," kata Sebastian lembut sambil mengecup bibir Ciel. Lagi-lagi ia meraupnya dalam ciuman panas. Dan jeritan Ciel seperti ditelan oleh Sebastian ketika kepala kejantannya mulai memasuki anus pemuda itu.

Air mata kembali turun dari ekor mata Ciel ketika seluruh kejantanan Sebastian berada di dalam tubuhnya. Sebastian mengerti rasa sakit Ciel sehingga ia menggerakannya perlahan, maju dan mundur hingga Ciel terbiasa.

Ciel mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sebastian sekali lagi setelah melepas ciumannya. Ia mengangguk—memberi isyarat untuk lanjut. Tanpa ragu Sebastian pun mempercepat temponya dan mencoba berbagai sudut.

"Hmm~ AHHHHH~ SEBAS—TI—AN~ NGH~" Ciel meremat punggung kekasihnya kuat-kuat. Merasakan perasaan aneh yang menjalar-jalari tubuhnya pada setiap hentakan Sebastian.

"Ciel…," bisik Sebastian rendah sambil menjilati daun telinga Ciel, membuat desahan di ruangan semakin menjadi. Hingga tiba-tiba…

"AAAAHHHHHHHH~~" Ciel merasa pandangannya berbintang. Apa itu? Tempat yang ditabrak Sebastian barusan….

Lagi-lagi _gotcha!_ Mendengar desahan yang berbeda meluncur dari bibir merah Ciel, Sebastian tahu ia telah menemukannya. _Sweetspot_ milik Ciel, titik yang bila dihujam akan menimbulkan kenikmatan luar biasa. Maka segera Sebastian menarik kejantanannya hingga hanya menyisakan ujungnya lalu menghentakannya kuat-kuat. Berulang kali dengan tempo yang luar biasa cepat—membuat kekasihnya mendesah lebih keras lagi. Entah sejak kapan kejantanan Ciel pun sudah terangsang lagi.

Tubuh yang berkeringat, saliva yang berceceran, desahan-desahan yang seperti musik, dan hentakan-hentakan memenuhi ruangan—mengisinya dengan apa yang disebut cinta dan gairah. Saat paling panas bagi dua buah insan.

"Haaaa~ Sebas—tian, aku sepertinya—akan~"

"Tak apa, keluarkan saja," ucap Sebastian sambil mengecup singkat kekasihnya.

Dan cairan putih milik Ciel pun segera menyembur keluar, membasahi dada bidang Sebastian dan dadanya. Cukup beberapa hentakan lagi hingga Sebastian mencapai klimaksnya juga—mengisi Ciel dengan cairan miliknya. Mengklaim bahwa Ciel adalah miliknya. Sebastian dapat merasakan sensasi hebat ketika dinding prostat Ciel yang mulai menyempit dan mendorong kejantanannya keluar—bersama dengan sedikit sperma yang ia tinggalkan di sana.

"Aku mengantuk," gumam Ciel ketika Sebastian menjatuhkan diri berbaring di sampingnya. Menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku juga," ucap Sebastian sambil mengecup bibir Ciel lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, "maaf kalau kau merasa terpaksa melakukannya, Ciel…."

Tampak seberkas penyesalan di wajah Sebastian. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika pemuda itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Itu…entah kenapa menyenangkan," ucap Ciel malu ketika mengingat lagi semua yang telah mereka lakukan barusan. Sebastian tersenyum—membelai rambut kelabu Ciel sambil menatapinya lekat.

"Terima kasih, Ciel. Aku mencintaimu."

Ciel tak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Tetapi sebuah ciuman lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskannya, bukan? Dan mereka pun terlelap di bawah naungan cahaya rembulan yang mulai menyeruak masuk.

**.**

**.**

_**-Fin-**_

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

(1) Salah satu lagunya Yuya Matsushita, pemeran Sebastian Michaelis dalam Kuroshitsuji Musical.

(2) Mobil ini merupakan kerjasama antara perusahaan Mercedes-Benz dan McLaren, sekitar tahun 2003-2009. Pintunya dibuka _flip_ ke atas kayak mobilnya Grell di OVA 'Making of Kuroshitsuji II'

Sekian lemon perdana saya untuk memenuhi permintaan pembaca, khususnya yang dengan semangat mencantumkan "Gimme Lemonade" pada reviewnya. [Saya ga nyangka banyak yang nulis. *author ngakak*]

Lemon ini masih jauh dari sempurna dan banyak kekurangan. *sigh* Ternyata susah nulis lemon, lebih gampang bacanya. *slapped* Jujur saya merasa lemon ini masih berantakan sangat. *sigh* Saya bahkan ga sempet masukin 'Touch My Body'nya Mariah Carey disini. Jadi, silakan dengar sendiri lagunya pas baca fic ini. *ditabok karena telat bilang*

Mohon maaf buat yang mengharapkan sekuel tidak dalam Rated M, saya akan mengusahakan **prekuel** dari **I Really Wanna be With You. **Prekuel ini akan menceritakan kisah awal perjumpaan mereka yang sering diulas di _flashback_. Tapi saya belom berani janji soalnya masih banyak utang *ditimpukin pisang goreng* XD

At least, please forgive my faults in this story and thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your favorite list/alert. (If there are any -chuckle-)

Thanks for reviewing** I Really Wanna be With You: **

_Manusia semelekete,_** Debby Ramadhani Wijaya, **_SoraShieru,_** sacchandesu, **_Mousy Phantomhive,_** Namikaze lin-chan, **_gabyucchiP,_** Nirmala Azalea Maurish, **_(anonymous),_** Kuroi Kurara, **_sabishii no kitsune,_** Astrea Fortine, **_Putri Luna,_** Lyxian Naomi Cotton, **_Volke dragneel,_** Vi Ether Muneca, **_Cyren CR_

Thanks for adding** I Really Wanna be With You **to your favorite list :

_gabyucchiP, _**SoraShieru, **_Vi Ether Muneca,_** Anonymous - Login, **_Kamiya Yuki, _**sacchandesu**

Thanks for adding** I Really Wanna be With You **to your alert list :

_s__acchandesu_

**NB : Tolong Review, soalnya kalo gak saya gamau nulis lemon lagi *ngancem-ditimpuk* XD**

**.**

**.**

_I'll take away your breath_

_in along kiss_

_in a deep thurst_

_in a sweet desire_

'C_ause when I hear your moans_

_I know that you want me_

_and I also know _

_that you love me like I do_

_**.**_

_-Shigure Haruki-_


End file.
